


Time out

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Fun, Gen, POV Stiles, Pack Bonding, Stiles is Sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is gonna make sure the pack has fun, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at card_writing, part of gameofcards on lj.

“Stiles, what are we doing here?”

“Yeah, what gives?”

“Is something going on? Is there something evil here?”

“Stiles—“

“But what—“

“I have homework I could—“

The pack spilled out of their vehicles as soon as they rolled up to the empty parking lot on the highway outside of Beacon Hills. Lydia with Parrish, Derek on his own, Scott with Kira on the back of his bike, Malia, Mason and Liam from his own Jeep.

“EVERYONE QUIET!” Stiles bellowed, managing to shut everyone up.

The pack looked at him like he was crazy, standing around him in the dark at a weird building, just one of many that had once been abandoned. He sent everyone a text saying to meet him here at 7pm and didn’t reply to any questions or texts back asking why.

“We,” he started. “Are having a fun. Night. Out.”

“Doesn’t sound very fun,” Liam muttered.

“I heard that!” Stiles snapped back. He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Look. We’ve all been busy with work and research and school and, you know, fighting for our lives. But tonight there’s nothing we can do about the upcoming dryad ceremony until the full moon, we’ve done the research and we have the supplies. Midterms are over so we don’t have those hanging over our heads. Deaton is at the clinic tonight and my dad has a couple extra deputies on tonight, just in case.

“So,” Stiles continued, looking around. “We’re having some fun.”

Before Lydia and Derek could protest, for different reasons, he added, “All of us, no exceptions.”

“But Stiles?” Kira piped up and he spun around to look at her. “There’s nothing here.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows and looked shocked. “There’s not?”

He grinned and walked to the nondescript door and fished a key out of his pocket. As he stuck it in the lock he turned to everyone. “Oh, ye of little faith.”

He pushed the door open and flipped the lights on, and ushered everyone in to see the newest attraction for Beacon Hills. 

One of the only, really.

“Mini-golf!”

“Is that—holy crap, that’s laser tag!”

“Batting cages, yes!”

“You’re never too old to go on slides, right?”

Stiles stood back and watched the pack take in the newly renovated industrial space that was painted in day-glo colours and was almost ready to open to the public. 

“How’d you set this up?” Derek asked, pausing to stand by Stiles.

“Dad pulled the new owner over for a pretty hefty speeding ticket last week and I worked something out with the dude,” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Stiles, your dad seriously didn’t let him off in exchange for this, did he?” Derek asked dubiously.

Stiles snorted. “No! Of course not.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“I might’ve gotten into the system and put a couple points on the guy’s license so he wouldn’t lose it,” Stiles said quickly. Derek rolled his eyes and glared but when he heard Scott bellow out a challenge for laser tag he couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread across his face.

Stiles nudged his shoulder. “Go smoke ‘em, dude.”

“You’re not coming?”

“I’m waiting to own you all at mini-golf.”

Derek smirked before taking off. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
